


不全能病毒

by reengiovanna0416



Category: Kamen Rider Ex-Aid
Genre: Gen
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-09
Updated: 2020-05-09
Packaged: 2021-03-02 19:47:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 6
Words: 12,628
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24092326
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/reengiovanna0416/pseuds/reengiovanna0416
Summary: 官方小说《全能小说X》之后的事情。突然被揭开过去的永梦要如何与大家相处、又如何接受自己呢？
Relationships: Houjou Emu & Parad (Kamen Rider Ex-Aid), Houjou Emu/Parad
Comments: 7
Kudos: 22





	1. Chapter 1

宝生永梦又摔倒了。

这本不是什么大事，要知道儿科医生平均每天平地摔的次数不比镜飞彩每周买的蛋糕数量少，按道理说其他人早就见怪不怪了。

但永梦总觉得最近的大家很奇怪。

在永梦因为跑出CR大门时右脚撇到了左脚跟地面来了个零距离亲密接触后，以往总会谴责几句“研修医做事注意一点”的镜飞彩一反往常地蹲下身小声地问道：“没事吧，有没有碰到哪里？”

“嗯？啊，没事没事，抱歉。”

在要求永梦卷起裤腿确认了确实没碰伤哪里之后，天才外科医生才放心地走了。永梦挠了挠头，困惑地歪了歪脑袋。

是不是飞彩今天遇到了什么好事，心情特别好……？

再然后是他坐诊的时候CR突然来了急救通报，热心的儿科医生急急忙忙站起身却一脚踩到了鞋带栽了下去，连带着书桌上的一连串纸页和笔都被扫到了地上。他习惯性地闭上了眼睛，却没有迎来想象中的疼痛。

“哎呀，永梦，还好我正准备来找你。”

一般路过的九条贵利矢拉住了自己的搭档才没让他摔到地上，法医推了推墨镜扶稳了儿科医生，如平时那样熟络地拍拍永梦的肩膀：“别着急，慢慢整理，我会载你赶过去的。”

“啊，哦……多谢了，贵利矢。”

看着法医哼着不成调的小曲儿离开的背影，永梦不觉小声念叨了起来：“总觉得哪里好像不对……”他麻利地整理起桌面上的随身物品，转过身准备去追上法医，然后就跟急匆匆赶回来的poppy碰上了面。

“永梦！永梦！贵利矢说你摔倒了，没事吧？今天情况怎么样？”

“poppy……”面对bugster因为担忧而拔高的语调，永梦微笑着回答她以让她安心，“就是我自己不太小心而已……贵利矢太小题大做啦，我马上就去出诊。”

“不是不是，我不是来催你的，是想问摔得痛不痛……啊，也不对，是在问永梦是不是真的没事……不对不对，呜哇，真是pipopapo panic！”

发现自己把自己给绕进去了的poppy抱着脑袋尖声叫了起来，一头扎进了电脑里，留下永梦一个人在原地摸不着头脑。

“唔……帕拉德，poppy没事吧，她看起来好像不太好……”

过了一会儿，帕拉德的声音才从他的胸口传了出来：“永梦什么都不用担心，赶紧去完成任务吧。”

永梦欲言又止，看了看表转身先离开了CR的大门。这下子他可以确认这件事情了——虽然不知道怎么回事，好像除了他以外的其他人都达成了某种神秘的默契，而这份默契跟他有很大的关系。

在继某一天又一次跌倒时妮可抓过大我手中的绷带按着他把破皮的小腿缠了个结结实实之后，永梦终于忍不住问出了声：“呃，妮可，我身上……有什么奇怪的东西吗？”

“哈？为什么要这么说？”妮可皱起了眉头，把绷带打成了蝴蝶结。

“因为最近好像，大家有点怪怪的……要我说的话就是……都很温柔……？”永梦小心翼翼斟酌着用词，抬起头偷偷看了看妮可和大我，生怕惹得他俩抱着胳膊就走，意外的是向来直率的少女突然像是噎住了一样，求救地回头看了看大我，大我清了清嗓子。

“别误会，Exaid，只是不想看你每天摔得那么狼狈……等等，你干什么？”

看着大我被神色慌张的妮可一把揪着衣服拽走了，永梦顿在原地眨了眨眼睛。

他开始认真回忆最近发生的事情，寻找让所有人变得不对劲的蛛丝马迹。在儿科医生踱着步走到电脑桌旁看见摆在上面的Mighty Novel X之后，永梦脑中零碎的拼图突然连接在了一起。

“啊……难道是那个时候……黎斗先生真是的……”

他感到太阳穴突突地疼。永梦一边按揉着额头一侧，一边往后一仰坐在了转椅上。这个在黎斗消失了三年后寄到CR来的卡带向所有人展示了他封闭起来的过去，为了救出被游戏困住的永梦，他的伙伴们冒着危险闯进了游戏的领域，集体目击了当年那场车祸的真相，自然的，小时候的永梦养成了弄伤自己以逃避去学校的习惯也算是暴露了，就算他不说什么、帕拉德也不说什么，光凭这些记忆片段就能推测出他到现在还习惯性冒冒失失的原因。

也就是说自己被照顾了。

一束紫色的数据在他的背后闪现，永梦感觉到了一双手从身后有些怯生生地环住了他的肩膀，崩源体少年的声音从他的头顶传了过来：“永梦，好像不高兴……？是因为大家的反应吗……还是因为不想被大家知道的事情暴露了……”

儿科医生叹了口气，站起来转过身看向帕拉德。他与帕拉德一心同体，他的心情会传达给眼前的少年。永梦揉了揉帕拉德的头发，轻声回答：“不是，我在生自己的气。”

“为什么？”

“我知道大家都是在关心我，我也已经决定了要接受自己的黑暗，但是……我没办法在这件事上坦然接受大家的帮助。”他闭上眼感受了一下内心的情绪，“对于这个没办法接受别人关心的自己，我感到有些生气。”

“因为永梦总是在关心别人的事情，所以别人也会关心永梦。”帕拉德抬起双手拍了拍永梦的脸颊，“人和人之间就是要互相帮助的，这是永梦教给我的东西啊。”

“话是这么说没错……”儿科医生显得有些窘迫，“我也想不出原因，但我……不想因为这个事情被大家特殊对待，总会觉得心里有点内疚。我能理解大家的心意，但没办法接受……帕拉德，你说，我这是怎么了呢？”

他的病毒也被这个问题难倒了，愣了好一会儿也没回答上来，永梦看着帕拉德一副绞尽脑汁的样子，安慰地捏了捏他的手指，笑道：“别在意，这不是什么大事情，我会去习惯的。”

“这可不行。”

绝大多数情况下帕拉德非常听永梦的话，但在某些问题上却会表现出强硬的态度，就像他现在的表情一样——帕拉德把要站起来的宿主重新按回了椅子里。

“我一定会想出答案来。”他坚决地说，“永梦的笑容由我来夺回。”


	2. 2

虽然那样夸下了海口，帕拉德其实并没有什么头绪，对于人类的研究，他的经验当然不及永梦多，可能连同为崩源体的poppy也比不了。他本想着自己与永梦一心同体，永梦的想法和感受自己都应该知道才对。

可眼下的情况好像不适用于这个。又或者说，“知道”了不代表就是解出了答案。

当意识到被大家小心对待的时候，他从永梦的那边感受到了一种非常复杂的情绪，就好像蒙上了一层雾，酸酸涨涨地堵在胸口，让他有些呼吸困难。帕拉德搜遍自己的记忆数据也找不出一个准确的词语形容这种心情，那就像一根隐隐的刺，并不痛，却无时无刻都能感受到它的存在。

总之，这让永梦感到不舒服，所以要阻止它。他攥着胸口的衣服这么下结论。

认真思考了一番怎样做最稳妥后，帕拉德决定先从自己比较熟悉的poppy身上入手。在poppy又一次关切地弯下腰问永梦是不是工作太繁重之后，帕拉德找借口支开了少女。

“哎？！永梦很介意这个事情吗？！”

崩源体少女睁大眼睛发出惊呼，帕拉德连忙做了个噤声的手势，左看看右看看，确认永梦并不在附近后压低了声音：“总之，你能像之前那样装作不知道这件事情，普通一点对待他吗？”

“就算帕拉德这么说……但知道小时候的永梦会因为讨厌学校让自己受伤之后，看到现在的他冒冒失失的就会觉得他是不是有什么不开心的事情憋在心里不说……你看，就说永梦很介意这一点，如果帕拉德不告诉我的话我们也想不到这层，他把自己的心情藏的很好……这样我们会很担心呀。”

“这样……吗……”

“第一次知道那场车祸的真相时，我真的很吃惊。”poppy轻声道，“那样重视生命的永梦、那样一直走在最前面的永梦，原来心里存在着这样的不安……仔细一想其实很多时候都能感觉得到，永梦在一些地方会显得特别急躁，他总是反复强调将患者放在第一位，这本来没什么问题，但他对此的执念有些过于强大了，甚至为了这个目标会无视掉自己的存在，就好像不把这个路标刻在面前就会迷路一样……知道了这些，又怎么会不担心他呢？”

帕拉德一时竟想不到怎么回答她，永梦的想法和他是连在一起的，所以他很自然地就能感受到儿科医生的心情变化，但这些都是别人看不到的——是只有帕拉德才能见到的真实，而正因为这件事情对他而言如此的自然，他反而更难察觉到这种反应有什么不对。

崩源体有些头痛地抓了抓自己的一头卷发，决定先试着做做传话筒，把poppy的想法告诉永梦试试。而永梦听过这些话后倒没有很吃惊，他只是笑了笑，低下头平静地整理办公桌上的病历。

“是吗……大家是在担心我，原来是这样。”

儿科医生喃喃地重复这句话，过了好一会儿他才抬起头，微微扬起了嘴角：“谢谢你，帕拉德。”

那一瞬间，病毒突然感到了一种强烈的违和感。他熟悉儿科医生的这种笑容，那是一种漂浮在表面的、仿佛罩着一层雾气的笑容，仿佛一旦深究就会戳碎薄薄的面具看到掉进下面的空洞，那是宝生永梦惯用的、模仿着想象中的恭太郎医生伪装自己的外壳。

“等一下，永梦……”

帕拉德想要说什么，可下一秒永梦就恢复到了平时的精神百倍，儿科医生拍了拍他的肩膀，站起了身：“我很快就能下班了，帕拉德今晚想要吃什么？咖喱饭，炸猪排，还是别的什么东西？”

“咖喱饭就好……比起那个，你真的没事吗，永梦？”

崩源体不安地搓了搓双手，虽然他还没明白是怎么回事，但隐约能感觉到自己可能做了多余的事情。只是他的宿主大人却一边调笑道“怎么啦帕拉德，你今天好奇怪哦”一边哼着小曲收拾起东西，和平时没什么两样，甚至兴致可能还更高了一些。

“poppy也是，我已经是正式的医生了，心里有数的嘛……”永梦撇了撇嘴，转过头来问还呆站在办公桌旁的帕拉德，“冰箱里可能没有做咖喱的材料了，一起去便利店买即食的可以吗？帕拉德来挑自己喜欢的口味吧？”

“嗯……哦，好啊。”

才反应过来的帕拉德连忙回应了两声，跟在了永梦的背后。他看着掏出手机滔滔不绝地给自己讲新发售游戏pv的宿主，总是追着永梦的目光比平时贴得更紧了。

永梦很失落、很不安……但是，为什么？他屏住了呼吸，努力地分析着从宿主那边传达来的情感。

夕阳将儿科医生的影子拉得很长，长到将帕拉德完全遮盖在了荫蔽里。


	3. 3

在那之后，永梦再没提过这个事情，他像往常一样鼓励着小患者，像往常一样对所有人露出笑容，像往常一样按时地出勤和回家。没有人注意到他跟往常有什么差别。

除了帕拉德。

不知道从什么时候开始，崩源体发现自己感受不到他的宿主了。

他还能感觉到另一段来自永梦的生命力，却没办法再感应到儿科医生的心情，当永梦笑着拿出新买的游戏要一起玩时，帕拉德惊讶地注意到自己无法感受到半点永梦的欣喜——和儿科医生脸上开心的笑容呈反比。

或者说反比也不恰当，他根本感受不到半点来自宿主的情绪，连负面情绪都没有。

“永梦……你……”

他犹疑地张了张口，宝生永梦一脸疑惑地歪着头看他，眼中充满了无辜：“怎么了吗，帕拉德？”

“……不，没什么。”

“那事不宜迟，快点拆开玩吧，我看了网上，说好评率很高呢。啊，果然先一起玩双人模式试试看吗？”

儿科医生兴致勃勃地把卡带插进主机，自顾自地翻起了新手教程，却没注意到他的病毒正在背后担忧地看着他，用仿佛要把人剖开看看哪个程序出了问题一样的眼神来回剜着。

永梦身上有什么不对劲——帕拉德能肯定，但甚至连他都无法发现宿主身上具体的变化，其他人就更别说了。他有向擅长看透人心的法医求助过，可贵利矢观察了大半天也看不出个所以然。

“可能只是最近永梦变身得少，你们之间的联系性下降了……？但这个好像和变身也没什么关系。”法医摘下墨镜，把手插在了口袋里，“总之我还是相信你的感觉的，我也会多注意永梦的情况。”

然而很快，帕拉德的预感就应验了，以最糟糕的方式。

那本是一个寻常的工作日，帕拉德正在八乙女医生的实验室为她提供新的疫苗所需要的数据，九条贵利矢突然神色严肃地闯了进来，与此同时，那股联系着他与永梦之间的纽带开始不断向帕拉德发出警告，不用说也知道法医来的原因是永梦出了事。

当他的宿主被急匆匆推进CR的看护病房时，帕拉德几乎不敢相信自己的眼睛，永梦的身体在逐渐变得透明——就如他曾经拯救过的每一个游戏病患者一样，永梦紧紧抓住胸口，看起来像是缺氧一般大口地呼吸着，他的身形在空气中微弱地闪烁，边缘正在逐渐分离解析成单个单个的数据。

那一瞬间帕拉德觉得自己大脑一片空白，他不可置信地扑上去抓住床沿叫着永梦的名字，急切地摇晃着，儿科医生只来得及扯出笑容回看向他，刚张开口要安慰眼前的少年，就被下一波的发病夺去了声音。

“为什么会这样……Brave！我没有对永梦做什么，为什么他的游戏病会加重！？”

正在诊断的飞彩放下gamescope，凝视着儿科医生的眼神逐渐晦暗下来。过了半晌，他才开了口：

“你到底在担心什么，研修医？”

“飞彩……前辈……？”

外科医生严厉地对上永梦茫然的眼神，然后摇了摇头，看向帕拉德。

“游戏病的发病原因除了被bugster附身，还需要一个条件。”

“……精神压力吗。”

帕拉德突然想起这种情况曾经出现过一次，那是在檀黎斗还没变成bugster的时候，前幻梦社长为了报复bugster少年护着宿主而对他的背叛，狂笑着看向一脸不知情的儿科医生道出了他是世界上最早的游戏病患者的事实。那时候猝不及防被宣判了命运的儿科医生也是像现在这样露出极为痛苦的表情，身体在数据流中逐渐崩溃。

“我知道，我曾经救过永梦一次，这次也可以。永梦别担心，有我在呢！”

飞彩还没来得及阻止，帕拉德就化成了红蓝色的一股数据钻进永梦的身体。回归母体的bugster自由地游动着，将宿主身体残缺的部分重新编码，大功告成的bugster又一股脑跳出了宿主的身体，焦急地弯下身去查看永梦的情况，那双紧紧盯着宿主的眼睛里闪烁着对奇迹的希冀。

只是这一次，奇迹没有回应帕拉德的呼唤。

“抱歉，飞彩前辈……帕拉德……又给你们添麻烦了……”

儿科医生吃力地想要坐起来，眼中蔓延着内疚和自责，可现在的情况根本不允许他完成这个简单的动作，永梦不甘地落回床铺上，身体的影像愈发模糊起来，连他说话的声音都像老收音机一样破碎不堪：“我还是什么都没做到……没有大家的帮助什么都做不到……”

“没有这回事！永梦是很厉害的人！嗯……”帕拉德憋了半天，仅靠他的知识储备还想不出合适的夸人词汇，他只好转向了飞彩，“什么办法都好，怎样才能阻止永梦消失啊，Brave！”

“就算你对永梦没有害人之心，他仍然是一个bugster感染者，你也仍然是他的bugster。”贵利矢靠在墙上凝视着地板上不存在的一点，“永梦的症结是心结，没有解决问题的话，只要你还存在，他就还是感染者，不及时解决他的情绪，事情会恶化下去。”


	4. 4

永梦已经有三天没看到帕拉德的身影了。但现在的他并没有余韵去注意这件事情。

游戏病恶化带来的高热使他在一天中的大部分时间都在昏迷的状态，连呼吸都逐渐变成了困难的任务，他只觉得身体沉重得仿佛灌了水泥，但想要挪动时，全身上下就像已经不存在了一样、移动一根指头的力气都没有。

这倒也不是错觉，他确实快要消失了。

每当他迷迷糊糊睁开眼睛，低下头透过胸口的透明看到病床的栏杆时都有一种奇妙的感觉，他明明躺在这里，却也不在这里。虽然是世界上最早的bugster感染者，宝生永梦确实没体验过真正意义上病毒侵蚀的感觉，他的第一次发病直接在瞬间被那场年幼时的车祸所掩盖，后来帕拉德也没有动真格夺取他的身体，只是暂时占用来享受了一段时间游戏的快乐，哪怕在后来他们刀剑相向的时候，bugster都是与他正面对决的。

原来那些自己救助过的病人是这样的感觉。意识朦胧间，永梦产生了这样的想法。

他苏醒的时间几乎都很短，偶然会看见皱着眉头一脸严肃的飞彩在查看仪器上的数据，会看见焦急的poppy和妮可帮他擦汗，但绝大多数时间他睁开眼看到的是病房的天花板，然后再昏昏沉沉地睡过去。

永梦隐约能感觉到，自己昏迷时总有人坐在旁边握着他的手，他认得这双手，帕拉德的手掌心比他的要宽大一些，被毛线的袖套包裹在里面，他常年玩游戏的手指生得修长，却没有人类的手上容易留下的薄茧，那些灵巧而漂亮的手指轻轻滑入永梦的指间，缓慢而坚定地与他的宿主相扣，令人感到万分安心。但每当永梦拼命睁开眼睛想要跟自己的半身说些什么时，儿科医生看到的又是一如既往的天花板了。

帕拉德……

他虚着干哑的声音轻轻呼唤，可回应他的却只有空荡荡的虚无，不如说他愈发感受不到帕拉德的存在了，跟宝生永梦一体同心的bugster无论任何时候都是与他相连的，他感觉到了哪里不对，却并没有余力再去细细思考。

然后，永梦再度沉睡在缠绕着他的魔咒里，深深地陷了下去。

他做了一个梦，一个久违的梦。那是他再熟悉不过的一片深海，宝生永梦在无尽的海洋里缓慢地下坠。

这样下去不行，他必须得往上游，再这样的话他会消失的。永梦挣扎着摆动四肢，却只是吐出了一串徒劳的气泡，他的四肢沉重无比，就好像全都灌了铅一样。

让我上去。他说。

-上去又能做什么呢，所有人都知道了你在伪装自己。

这不重要，还有很多人需要我。他辩解道。

-这真的不重要吗？你极力隐藏的东西已经完全暴露，无论你做什么都只会让别人更加担心你。

啊，这倒是没错。这并不是我想上去的本意，我是去帮助别人的，不是去给别人添麻烦的。

宝生永梦恍然大悟似的点了点头。为何他会拼命阻止大家攻略全能小说X，为何他对别人的关心无所适从……

他用好好医生的面孔将自己破碎的内心层层包装了起来，去凑成自己印象里好医生该有的样子。充满元气的、冒冒失失的、一往直前的、带着初学者的莽劲和傻气的实习医生，对患者有求必应，努力实现每一个人的愿望——连他自己都忘记了，那只是对父亲绝望的他从恭太郎医生那里借来的梦想。

他一直以为幼年那场车祸的起因是游戏病的病发，实际上他的潜意识里一直清楚着真相，那是他本人荒唐的愿望，还把一切的罪责推给了帕拉德——

帕拉德对生命的儿戏态度，是诞生于宝生永梦自己的心的啊。

檀黎斗把那个他连自己都欺瞒了的真实从心脏的内部挖了出来，血淋淋地展现在了所有人面前。

——大家都知道了。他们知道了我隐藏起来的脆弱，知道了我笑容背后的虚假，我越努力去表演只会越让人担忧。自己一直以来所做的一切都是伪装的一部分，知道了这些的大家究竟在怎样想自己呢？

再怎么样，一切都跟以前不一样了。

在意识消散前的最后，他看见了熟悉的身影焦急地从水面之上向自己游来，将他拥进了温暖的怀抱里。

帕拉德……帕拉德。他试图叫着那人的名字，拥住他的人不动声色地点了点头，在他的耳边翕动着唇瓣：

永梦，不要死。

“今天也暂时先这样吧。”

镜飞彩从仪器旁边转过头，看着儿科医生的身体里涌出的bugster在他面前重新成型。

“不行，永梦还是不肯出来，他的潜意识在主动让自己消散……他在断绝我和他的连接。”

帕拉德摇了摇头，回过头盯着自己的宿主。永梦的身体在他的支持下勉强维持着基本的存在，但此刻他所受到的伤害完全来自于自己压抑已久的精神反噬，bugster的存在不过是一个诱因，哪怕他的身体里没有帕拉德，也会有其他的游戏病病毒占据其中，更别说能维持与宿主共生的bugster只有帕拉德了。

“可是……究竟为什么会变成这样，黎斗的游戏应该本身并不含有对永梦的攻击程序……”poppy不安地绞着裙摆，咬住了嘴唇。

“我大概能明白他的心情。”法医打断道，“永梦不肯让我们看到他的过去，就一定有他千方百计想隐藏起来的原因。恐怕他不仅是想对我们隐藏，而是甚至想要骗过他自己，檀黎斗的做法就像完全没给他任何准备，就撕下了所有的包装一样措手不及，一下子所有的情感都涌上来了吧。”

病房内又一次弥漫着死寂。

过了好一会儿，帕拉德才站起身朝病房外走去，他的背后仍然拖着浮在空气中的数据碎片，看起来摇摇欲坠。poppy不解地叫住了他的背影：“你要回去了吗，帕拉德？”

“老办法已经行不通了，我要再想想。”他头也不回地答道，“拯救永梦的办法……一定是有的。”

bugster的移动真的很方便，只要在心里默默念着要去的地方，就能一瞬间达到，这种方便是人类所没有的……帕拉德曾经是这样想的。bugster不会肚子饿，不会生病，不会窒息，不会老化，这都是他们生命里的特权。

他一直是这么想的，直到与宝生永梦在一起生活之后。

靠意念闪现回了永梦的住宅，帕拉德长长舒了口气，开始打量着这个并不宽敞的空间。

永梦在被和自己分离之后一直是一个人居住，他的租房虽然狭小，却有一种几乎到病态程度的洁净，比起一个家来说，更像一个“房子”，一个拥有居住功能的“房子”。

在一切的战斗都结束了之后，无处可去的bugster自然而然地被自己的宿主领回了家。两个人站在门口有些窘迫地打量着一尘不染的地面、简单搭起的小床、除了基础家具以外毫无人情味的小房间，永梦困扰地挠了挠自己的一头乱发。

“呃，好像两个人住有点够呛。”

“我可以不睡觉也不吃饭的，永梦需要打游戏的时候叫我就行了。”帕拉德连忙摆了摆手。

“那不行，都带帕拉德回来了，那一定要一起住。”

永梦在一些奇怪的地方总会有奇怪的执着。他异常坚持地带着帕拉德去了家具店，一定要两个人都同意的东西才会买，微波炉加热盒变成了两个有着小猫咪图案的碗，被反复使用的纸杯换成了两个颜色不同的小瓷杯，厨房里的速食和蛋白果冻变成了新鲜的蔬果，简易的折叠小床也被换成了宽大的双人床垫。

他们会两个人一起凑在厨房研究一道菜的做法，然后一起端着碗坐到电视机前拿起游戏手柄。他们会一起在永梦下班后去超市挑零食，把冰箱里填满五颜六色的包装。每当永梦坐在桌前看书时，帕拉德会抱着麦提的大玩偶在床上无聊地踢着腿、一边用永梦的手机玩小游戏一边等着永梦做完事情。他们在一起生活的时间并不长，却好像已经很久很久了一样，久到帕拉德忘记了睡前身边没有永梦是什么感觉。

bugster扑到床垫上抱起了粉色的布偶，深深吸了口气，这个房间里到处都是他和永梦两个人的生活痕迹。他没来由地想起了自己在build的世界里徘徊的那两年，空气里到处都是战争的硝烟味，抬头就能看到隔断天空的高墙，哪里都找不到永梦和他熟悉的一切。

“我是从永梦的黑暗里诞生出来bugster，永梦接纳了我，让我有了家。”他轻声地自言自语着，攥紧了拳头，“那同样的，永梦一定也能接受他自己拒绝的另一部分。这个办法一定是存在的。”

能容纳两个人的床垫空出了另外一半，帕拉德的手指尖滑过那块布料，就好像宿主的体温还遗留在上面一样小心翼翼。


	5. 5

“诶！帕拉德去找小星作先生了……？”

poppy惊异地叫道，镜飞彩皱起眉头做了个噤声的手势，看了一眼床上还在昏迷中的永梦。

“我是听监察医说的。帕拉德把全能小说X的卡带一起带走了，有可能是想尝试再次进入那个游戏里。”

外科医生一边说着，一边又一次拿起game scope对准了永梦，显示出来的病毒记号仍然是来自帕拉德的。poppy担忧地看着飞彩收起器材，烦躁地戳了戳自己的脸。

“可是……为什么呢？黎斗的游戏已经被通关了，里面的复制黎斗也消失了，而且我们也检查过，里面确实没有什么特别的程序。为什么还要特地去找小星作先生呢？”

“……可能作为bugster，他注意到什么我们想不到的地方了吧。”

外科医生显然也回答不了她的问题。平时坚守CR第一线的永梦倒下了，喜欢弄点小恶作剧跟他开玩笑的监察医也变得沉默了下来，会和poppy一起活跃气氛的bugster也没了心思，一心扑在拯救自己的宿主身上。哪怕是向来不管工作以外事情的飞彩都不得不承认，最近的CR空气实在有点过于难受。

他揉了揉酸痛的太阳穴，决定不管怎样先出去喝杯咖啡。

尽管以前他就清楚这一点，但这一次更是清晰地体会到了——儿科医早就是他们CR的核心，他纯粹的心带回了多少人的笑容，一直以来拼尽全力奋不顾身地走在自己的道路上。只是没有人想过太阳燃尽剩下中间的矮星时，还有谁能再次将他点亮。

“真是个给人添麻烦的儿科医。”

不得不承认，现在也只能指望与永梦一心同体的帕拉德来力挽狂澜了。

“这个游戏被攻略后本来应该无法再进入，现在我修改了一部分存档数据，扩大了一些本来就有的小漏洞，让你能再次进出全能小说X的游戏领域。”

接过小星作递回来卡带，帕拉德在手里翻看着，确认了程序能够成功重运作之后，他吸了口气，深深地向幻梦的新社长鞠了一躬。

“非常感谢你……真的。”

小星作微微一愣，笑道：“帕拉德君，变了很多呢……放在曾经的帕拉德君身上，真的很难想象你会向永梦医生以外的人坦诚自己的情绪……”

“改变我的人是永梦，所以，现在轮到我来保护他。”

帕拉德的声音虽然轻，却字字清晰，随着一阵游戏的音效，黑发bugster像之前那样灵活地跳进了全能小说X的游戏之中。

久违地再次进入这个游戏，他果然还是觉得檀黎斗创造的这个空间令人极其不适。全能小说X这款游戏本是跟现实中的地点进行联动的，只有在特定的地方才能开启，但对于身为bugster的帕拉德来说，只要游戏本身能够被启动，要进入里面是轻而易举的事情。

他跟上次去救被困在游戏里的永梦和poppy一样绕进了游戏的后台，走过充满檀黎斗恶趣味的走廊（不同的是檀黎斗II应该不会再出现了），伸出手穿过数据作成的墙壁，帕拉德直接进入到了游戏的程序本身之中，所有的场景像监控室屏幕那样在他的面前铺开来，播放着每一个场景的片段和脚本里编写好的各种选项。

作为永梦的bugster，他确实理论上是最了解永梦内心的人，但这是一段永梦本人都极力不愿意回想起来的记忆，虽然感到不甘心，可受到永梦逃避过去的影响，他无法兼顾到每个细节也是正常的。

“不得不承认，Genm那家伙，是真的把永梦完全调查透了。”

莫名感到一阵恶心和恶寒的帕拉德一边这么想，一边搓了搓自己的胳膊。檀黎斗在自己最热爱的游戏上通常不会耍花招，这份全能小说X就是黎斗通过各种渠道所了解到的永梦的童年，至少会是相对客观的一份记录。

“之所以你会逐渐跟永梦失去感应，或许是他在尝试封闭自己的内心，而与他一心同体的你是最能轻易窥视到他情绪的存在……这只是个猜测，但总之我的话，会尝试先不依赖你们之间共感，因为人有时候也会欺骗自己。”

擅长剖析真相又对永梦一如既往十分关心的贵利矢提出了一个猜想，这话由大骗子本人来说说服力还蛮强的，帕拉德便想到了这个主意——虽然要再借用黎斗的力量让他实在感官上不太舒服。

——情感是世界上最复杂的东西，不能简单地用高兴和悲伤来概括……有时候自己也不了解自己的想法，所以和人交流的时候，我们会依靠对方的语气、动作、眼神来试图理解对方想要表达的含义……

永梦柔和的声音回荡在脑海里，他闭上眼睛深深吸了口气，让自己集中精神。

小时候孤身一人的永梦……一直一个人孤零零待在家里的永梦……渴望人生重启而主动走向汽车的永梦……熬夜打游戏到身体吃不消的永梦……跟父亲断绝联系的永梦……

不够，这还不够。

bugster少年咬了咬手指，手在空中一挥，调出了CR众人攻略全能小说X时的存档影像。当时他一直在昏迷的状态，并不知道其他人的具体遭遇，只知道被檀黎斗II洗脑的永梦跳出来阻止了试图攻略游戏的同僚。

实际上也确实如此——他看着影像里的无敌玩家想——这家伙的战斗力有多强自己是再明白不过的了，只是虽然当时有某人的洗脑在先，永梦对同伴毫不留情的攻击也可以视作是他意识深处对真相本能的抵抗吧。这个时候的永梦像极了当初杀死他时的模样，声音没有一丝波动，立场也完全没有任何动摇。

帕拉德，认真去想，永梦的每一个情感变化可能源于什么，你就是他，没有人会比你更清楚。

他在数据的洋流中穿梭着，彩色的数据线随着动作微微飘起，帕拉德看到了很多很多试图被永梦自身所否定的记忆。

紧接着，bugster自己的记忆也像走马灯一般蹦出来，在他的眼前流过。他记忆中的永梦总是对同伴和患者都予以毫无保留的温柔，一方面又坚守着绝不能退让的底线。

程序的空间对于bugster来说就像海洋之于鱼，能让他在系统演算的“嘀嘀”声中安静下来。帕拉德惊觉这几天自己确实一直在神经紧绷的状态，从发觉永梦的异样、到陪护在病倒的永梦身旁，自己的心一直悬在宿主身上，到此刻才算是真正冷静下来陷入自己的思考。

这就是永梦平日里会说的“好累”的感觉吗？

帕拉德抬起手微微一划，关掉了所有的屏幕，他坐在虚无的空间里静下了心，无数的细节在脑内飞快地晃过，随着时间的流逝和愈发冷静的思维，有一个答案逐渐浮上了心头，bugster伸出手在空气中一个虚抓，仿佛要留住那个一闪即逝的念头一般。

“不管怎样，应该先试试看。”他想，久违地露出了招牌式的笑容，“心雀跃起来了。”

bugster拍了拍手，在空气中熟练地操纵着程序，准备立刻回到游戏之外赶到永梦身边，可这个时候他突然发现了哪里不太对劲。

“为什么没有反应……怎么回事，程序明明正常在运行啊？”

他抹了抹脸，有些焦虑地搓乱了自己的一头卷发，一个他再熟悉不过的虚影闪现在了他面前。

“擅自乱动我的游戏可是不行的，帕拉德。宝生永梦的问题并不是你可以解决的。”

游戏创造人的残骸闪烁着，尽管他的数据碎片并不清晰，却仍然能看见那得意扬起的嘴角，对上bugster惊讶的眼神。

——帕拉德被困在了游戏之中。


	6. 6

“永梦，不要睡过去啊……永梦，快点醒来吧！”

“不能输啊，永梦！”

不知是谁的声音焦急又绝望地反复叫着他的名字，这段时间永梦已经对这些声音见怪不怪了，他想过要浮上水面好让大家不要担心，但他的意识是如此沉重，以至于压得他喘不过气来。

对不起大家，但是……

朦胧的水是那样温暖，像子宫的羊水一样柔和地包裹着他的意识，宝生永梦抱紧了身体，拒绝了岸上遥远的呼唤。

他全身上下温温热热的，不是发烧的那种滚烫，也不是生理需求时候的燥热，而是让人舒服到想要一直待在这里的温暖。他已经逐渐感受不到身体的其他部分，好像这躯干根本不属于自己一样。

我会就这样溶解在羊水中，连尘埃都不剩地死去。担当游戏病医治多年的永梦再清楚不过。明明躺了这么久，他却感到身体就像刚经历了一场恶战一样疲惫而动弹不得。他缓缓垂下手，身体的边缘开始逐渐地消散——

一片红蓝色用力地拥住了他。熟悉的数据流温和地绕住了他的手腕，那股力量并不重，却正好拉住了他下沉的身体。

那是帕拉德的一部分，是他诞生于世的愿望。永梦心中升起一丝愧意，他知道帕拉德一定是这次为了救他付出了很多，而自己的病情他自己清楚。

对不起，帕拉德。他说。真的不用，你已经做得够多了。接下来，自由地按照你的想法而活吧。

手腕上缠绕的红蓝色微微拉紧了。永梦相信帕拉德一定听明白了自己的意思，他柔声地安慰着bugster，试图趁自己还能思考时让bugster能够安心。

半晌，一直没有开口的病毒的声音在他的脑海里响起。

“嗯，如永梦所说，我想要找回永梦的笑容，所以我把自己能做的都做了。但最后这一步一定要永梦自己来走才行。”

“最后一步……？”

“嗯！”

永梦感到心口收紧了。他自己都没察觉到心中有细小的希冀缓缓伸出嫩芽，他知道自己的情况已经到了极其糟糕的地步，但奇迹般的，现在的他一点也不慌张，甚至泛起了微小的期待——在发病后几乎一直没办法与帕拉德稳定连接的心底传来了令人安心的坚定，bugster的声音毫无迷茫，就像永梦曾经引导他的时候一样。

“我来自永梦的一部分，而并不是永梦的全部，所以有件事情是我无论如何也做不到的。”

——原谅自己吧，永梦。你不需要向任何人道歉，包括你自己。

“是真的又如何，是伪装又如何呢？永梦拯救了这么多人是绝对不变的事实。”

他的另一个半身从未用如此成熟的口吻对他这样说过话，拉住宿主的微弱力量在慢慢瓦解，bugster短暂地清晰了一下的声音又开始慢慢残破远去，即便如此，帕拉德的声音也足够被永梦所捕捉。

“对我来说，过去的永梦也一样是永梦！你教会了我要相信同伴，那永梦也试着给大家更多信任吧——信任真正与你一起战斗多次的朋友可以接纳你的全部。”

他的宿主睁大了眼睛，下意识地抓紧了手腕上希望的稻草。

“永梦只要保持你自己的模样就可以了，大家看过Gemn的游戏内容仍然留在永梦的身边，是因为你的身上有足够令同伴交出真心的优点，这些不是来源于伪装，而是来自永梦自己的特质。”

“我自己的特质……”

水面上的呼喊声愈发清晰，还剩下一点力量的病毒维持着他的身体不被溶解。

——我真的可以原谅自己，接受外壳下的真实吗？

他不知道帕拉德的这番话自己能不能完全接受，但他现在不可控制地重新想要去水面上呼吸新鲜的空气。

这时，一双双手穿透了水的表面，向永梦伸了过来。

我可以去抓住他们吗？他问自己。

意识在他思考前就自己行动了起来，顺着主人的心驱动着身体。

手腕上的红蓝色看着宿主的意识在缓缓上浮，然后在他抓住同伴的手时悄然消散。

“原来如此，让自己达到和宿主一样濒死的状态，让你们的意识能够短暂地重新连接在一起，就能把宿主再次唤醒……你变的比以前无趣了，帕拉德。”

檀黎斗II居高临下地看着撑在地上的病毒开始支离破碎，即便只是一个备份，他也完全继承了本人的恶劣性格。神的替代者好奇地放下了他的武器，抱着胳膊装作不忍的表情。

“Gemn的程序才没那么容易消失，在进来游戏之前我多少就有这个心理准备了。”意外的，一直在被动防守的bugster只是笑了笑，“利用你的游戏程序反而能减轻强行关联永梦的负荷。”

“真出色。不过，你牺牲自己去做这种事情只会让宝生永梦受到更大的打击哦？下次他崩溃的时候，身边就没有你去救他了，怎么办呢？”

帕拉德的身形因为残缺开始闪烁，尽管面临着极其危险的境地，他似乎一点也不显得着急。

“很遗憾啊，Gemn的残骸，看来你还是不懂。”

bugster少年嘴角上扬，他的脸上带上了与当年完全一样的狡黠，目光对上完全复制了檀黎斗的程序：“毕竟毫无保留地信任别人是你肯定不会做的事情，对于你来说除了自己以外什么都是不可信的。”

下一秒，程序化成的走廊在一阵爆炸声中碎裂在数据的世界里，再熟悉不过的粉色全能玩家举着他的锤子闯了进来，儿科医生焦急的声音从面具背后传来：“帕拉德，快点到这里来！”

bugster的脸上完全没有惊讶和动摇，像是早就在等着这一刻一样。帕拉德欣喜地回应了一声，残缺崩坏的身形化成红蓝色的本体，飞快地钻进了宿主的胸口。久违的被永梦所包容的感觉非常怀念和舒适，少年的声音不满地谴责着宿主：

“来的太慢了，永梦！”

“抱歉，醒来之后我就赶紧问了poppy你在哪里，还是花了点时间。”他的儿科医生放下武器，两只手中分别握着一个金色的卡带，“更多的话之后再说吧，准备好了吗，帕拉德？”

“永梦的话随时都可以。”

无敌玩家的金光伴随着游戏音效照亮了黎斗II的脸，金色的骑士一步步向残留的影像走去：“黎斗先生……不，现在是檀黎斗II，你留下的这个游戏究竟是对我的报复还是礼物，已经不重要了。就从结果而言，我非常感谢你让我正视了自己逃避的东西。”

黎斗II扬起了眉毛。

“总有一天我会面对着真正的檀黎斗先生说这番话的。即便如此，你也是我的患者。”

“喂喂喂，别客气了永梦，这次狠一点，别让他再回来了。”

蹲在永梦身体里的帕拉德虽然对此非常不爽，却感到了熟悉的安心。

——果然，这才是他认识的永梦。

后记

一切都结束了之后，CR里好好开了场“永梦出院庆祝会”，在镜飞彩威严的斜视下儿科医生买来了很多草莓蛋糕作为答谢大家的礼物，只可惜最大的那一块被提前拦截下来留给了黑发的bugster。

“帕拉德是孩子，要长身体的。”儿科医生义正言辞。

呸，区区病毒怎么需要长身体，而且吃草莓蛋糕本来也不能长身体！

bugster对上外科医嫉妒又愤恨的眼光，回了个毫不在意的略略略的表情。

在妮可提出不如把这坏事的卡带彻底封存了了事时，永梦却意外地反对了这件事情。

“过去的我也是我。”他说，“谢谢大家，虽然还是有点别扭，我会努力去习惯不再掩饰自己的感受。”

然后永梦就被矮他半个头的法医一把勒住脖子调侃“名人坦率一点可爱多了”，帕拉德一边含着蛋糕一边生气地把他从宿主身上拉了下来。

在回家的电车上，bugster坐在座位上踢着脚尖，十分受用地偏过头让儿科医生玩他的卷发，他恍惚想起自己已经有很多天没这样和永梦一起回家了。

“帕拉德……这次让你费心了。”

良久之后，永梦开了口：“我太想抹去这段过去，不经意间，我忘记了最重要的东西。”

——无能、忧郁、黑暗，这些同样是人生的一部分，任何一个普通的人都拥有正面和背后。

“嗯！毕竟就算我不是人类，也一样可以被永梦影响啊！”帕拉德蹭了蹭宿主的肩膀，将头搁在永梦的肩窝，儿科医生揉了揉他的头发，长长地舒了口气。

“我不会再厌恶自己了。”他说，“人都黑暗的一面和光明的一面，两面合在一起才是完整的人。”

“所以永梦也要跟我合在一起才是完整的人！”帕拉德眨眨眼睛，一本正经地说，“两个人加在一起才是天才玩家M！”

电车在站台慢慢停了下来，天色已经过了黄昏，

“今晚帕拉德想吃什么，煎蛋卷和饭团、炒面面包还是咖喱饭？”

“永梦做的都可以！”

他们一如既往地走在回家的路上，太阳落下的天边是烧红的云朵，明天或许又是晴朗的一天。

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *不全能病毒 全文完


End file.
